Never be the same
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Estas demasiado furiosa, te mesas el cabello, gritas, quieres arrancarte la piel del cuerpo con tal de no comenzar a derramar lagrimas, aquello simplemente no podría ir peor. Sabes que nada sera lo mismo con esa impronta. LEAHxJACOB lemon Leah POV


_**Never be the same**_

_**A Leah Story**_

_**By**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_

Estas demasiado furiosa, te mesas el cabello, gritas, quieres arrancarte la piel del cuerpo con tal de no comenzar a derramar lagrimas, aquello simplemente no podría ir peor. Golpeas un árbol y escuchas el crujir de tus nudillos, pero como sabes te curas rápido, entonces sigues golpeando, descargando tu coraje de una manera mas agresiva, ya que sabes que es tu única vía de escape desde que aquel bastardo te dejo, donde tu martirio empezó.

El dolor de tus manos se hace inaguantable, por lo que te detienes y tocas tu cuello, como queriendo reprimir aquellos sollozos que están por emerger, pero al hacerlo, tienes un destello de recuerdos de aquellos labios y caricias que te volvían loca, que te hacían estremecer, que te hacían sentir querida pero solo dos palabras alcanzan a escapar de tu boca.

-SOY UNA ESTUPIDA! –gritas con todas tus fuerzas, tapándote la cara con las manos y dejándote caer, sabes que solo eso te pudo haber pasado a ti. Primero te esfuerzas en creer que no estas enamorada, después lo aceptas ¿y para que? ¿Para que te deje de nuevo tirada, desgarrándote, sufriendo por que ni siquiera eso te mereces?

Tenia que ser justamente esa….esa…esa…abominación, no había otra palabra para describirlo, la que te lo quito, la que por la maldita imprimación dejara que de los ojos de El dejara de existir ese brillo especial cuando la viera y que suceda ahora que ve a ese monstruo. Tenia que parecerse a su madre

Comienza a llover y no te preocupas en moverte de tu sitio, no tienes ánimos ni para eso, solamente quieres golpearlo, desgarrarlo, hacerle sentir como el la te esta haciendo sentir.

Pero ahora eres de su manada, sabes que tan solo con una orden te puede dejar inmóvil, sabes que tú no puedes tener esa fuerza para enfrenarte al alfa.

La lluvia te empapa por completo y al cerrar los ojos te das cuenta de que el clima estaba exactamente igual a la vez en que por querer huir cada uno de su pasado, fueron envueltos en completa pasión desenfrenada, donde los rasguños, gritos, gemidos, caricias, predominaron la situación. Sientes de nuevo sus manos por tu piel, donde te hizo sentir los placeres más intensos de toda tu vida, cosas que ni Sam te logro hacer, tu piel se eriza y por unos instantes deseas estar entre sus brazos, teniendo esa sensación ardiente de tu piel junto a la de el.

Te pones de piel rápidamente y al hacerlo te topas con El, con ese bastardo que se atreve a venirte a ver, le das la espalda con un bufido, no quieres verle la cara, no quieres sentir su presencia, quieres huir de ese mundo por que sabes que lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por tus mejillas y eso es justamente lo que quieres evitar, llorar por cosas sin importancia.

-Leah… -escuchas su voz entre el estrépito del agua, sientes su respirar en tu cuello pero eso te da nauseas, no quieres nada que ver con ese bastardo –Leah… -lo escuchas llamarte una vez mas, te toma del brazo pero tu te sueltas.

-No me toques, Black –le contestas con la voz temblorosa por la furia y el despecho –no quiero ni siquiera ver tu sombra, pero no hables, no intentes decir algo, no digas nada, pues se perfectamente lo que dirás: no es tu culpa y tu no lo planeabas –te duele el alma al volver a decir las palabras que Sam le dijo y escuchas su voz como si hubiera sido ayer –típico de lobos –le espetas, girándote hacia el y fijando tu vista en sus ojos, sabes que en tus ojos se puede apreciar todo el dolor que estas sintiendo por lo que te das la vuelta y comienzas a alejarte bajo la lluvia.

-Leah, por favor –lo escuchas suplicarte pero tú sigues avanzado, intentando hacerte de odios sordos –por favor, Leah, no te vayas.

Simplemente ya no puedes mas con ese sentimiento que fluye por todo tu cuerpo, te detienes, giras y con todas tus fuerzas y con todo tu dolor estrellas tu mano contra su mejilla, el se queda estático, respiras rápidamente y entonces sucede lo que estabas evitando a toda costa.

Una lagrima silenciosa rueda por tu mejilla.

Cae, se confunde con las gotas de lluvia que cubren tu cuerpo, Jacob se da cuenta, pero no hace nada, simplemente se te queda viendo levantas la mano de nuevo y lo golpeas de nuevo, al tiempo que otra lagrima comienza formarse, quieres golpearlo de nuevo pero el te sostiene la mano, mirándote fijamente.

-Lo siento… -te dice firmemente, mirándote a los ojos, intentas soltarte pero es mas fuerte que tu y te atrae hacia el, sumergiéndote en un profundo abrazo.

Intentas separarte de nuevo a golpes, pero sin embargo, al sentir su abrazo, te sueltas llorando como niña pequeña, sientes los sollozos estremecer tu cuerpo, las lagrimas nublándote la vista y la debilidad de tus golpes, pronto solo te dejas envolver, apapachar, sintiéndote protegida, tal vez por ultima vez.

Lo sientes acariciando tu pelo, dándote tímidos besos en la frente, sin quitar fuerza al abrazo. Aprietas mas tus brazos y sientes que estas a punto de quebrarle algún hueso, pero lo necesitas demasiado, aun sin dejar de llorar miras fijamente a sus ojos y el forma una sonrisa algo cínica, te limpia las lagrimas mezcladas con agua de lluvia y pasa un dedo por tus labios, cierras los ojos sin dejar de sollozar, no sabes si quieres que lo haga o prefieres que su despedida sea solo ese abrazo, pero el parece estar pensando en otra cosa.

Se adueña de tus labios con la rudeza de siempre, tú suspirar y comienza a corresponder ese beso que pronto comienza a subir de temperatura, se hace desesperado, deseoso, agresivo por parte de los dos. Las manos de el comienzan a vagar por todo tu cuerpo, en los puntos que el ya sabe que te hacen estremecer, prefieres dejarte tocar, quieres que eso quede en tu mente por siempre.

Pierdes toda relación con la realidad, cierras tus ojos cuando te recuesta sobre la tierra húmeda bajo un árbol para evitar que la lluvia caiga en tu cara, sientes tu ropa desaparecer y arqueas tu espalda cuando el comienza a acariciar entre tus piernas, comienzas a gemir, sintiendo aquellas caricias que tanto extrañarías, se adueña de tus labios y tu lo abrazas, recorres cada centímetro de su espalda con tus uñas, haciéndolo estremecer. Jadeas cuando sientes aquel miembro que te volvía loca, sabes que tu cuerpo lo necesita ya y el parece notarlo cuando se comienza friccionar contra tu entrada. Sin mas preámbulos entra en ti de una sola estocada, arqueas la espalda y gimes su nombre, el lo hace lento, torturándote por mas velocidad, es lento pero preciso, por lo tanto placentero.

Tu mente comienza a nublarse más por el placer que comienza a recorrer cada terminación nerviosa de tu cuerpo, aquello no es salvaje como otras veces, es tierno y delicado. Erótico no vulgar. Te trata como mujer, no como zorra. Y una vez más en sus brazos te sientes especial.

Buscas sus labios y se besan con profundidad mientras el acelera las estocadas, sintiendo como empiezas a tensarte. Tus gemidos chocan contra los gruñidos de el, pasas tu lengua por el contorno de sus labios y muerdes cuando comienza a acariciar tu clítoris, ríes un poco por que sabes que a el le encanta hacerte sentir mas y por lo tanto dejarte con ganas de mas. Sus labios pasan a tu cuello, aumentando cada vez las estocadas, no puedes hacer que tus gemidos sean delicados y bajos, poco a poco subes mas el volumen, pegando tus labios a su oído.

El orgasmo te sacude con violencia, explotas relajando cada músculo de tu cuerpo, murmuras un "gracias" con tu último gemido, te quedas momentáneamente sin fuerzas, algo mareada por la intensidad de aquel éxtasis tan preciado, lo escuchas gruñir y de pronto lo sientes derramarse en tu interior y al hacerlo ambos comienzan a temblar por aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

El besa tus labios una vez mas, deleitándose del sabor de tus labios y tu haces otro tanto, sabes que la despedida esta cerca, por lo que comienzas a ignorar que pasara en los siguientes minutos, horas, días…solo te interesa quedarte ahí para siempre, por que sabes que con Jacob imprimado con ese monstruo intento de vampiro, nada será lo mismo.

_**Kon**__**nichi-wa and hajimemashite a todos los que leen esta historia y no me habían leído antes!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me quedo bien? ¿Me animan a seguir escribiendo en segunda persona?**_

_**Jaja, esta historia surgió mientras veía un video en youtube de ella, y me quede de O.O intentemos algo así, ah y también estaba viendo la película de Blood & Chocolate (es español besos de sangre. Quizá**__** esta un poco reborujado y si lo esta favor de decirme para corregirlo y tomarlo en consejo para las próximas veces, (si es que hago mas en segunda persona), pero pues es mi primer fic en este estilo. Yo dije que no iba a tener lemon, pero ya ven, ya ven, la mente pervertida de cierta escritora xD.**_

_**Espero que les guste y si les gusto ya saben que hacer! Jaja si clicar en el **__**botón de debajo de un color algo verdoso o algo así y hacérmelo saber, es una gran satisfacción para mí, así que HAGANLO! Animen a esta humilde escritora a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Ja mata and oyazumi nasai!**_

_**Esta fue….**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_


End file.
